Luz Cámara ¡CONFUSIÓN!
by Hitomi Fubukii
Summary: Au. Jane Crocker es una pastelera profesional, pero su negocio no ha ido muy bien últimamente. Su mejor amiga, Roxy, le ofrece actuar en una película... Sin saber, como cambiaría la vida de los 4 durante el proceso. Probablemente lo cambie a M en capítulos futuros.
1. Chapter 1

Hola gente linda y bonita :DD sé que aman mis fics (?) así que yo vengo con uno nuevo, de una pareja bastante peculiar... que mantendré oculta hasta capítulos futuros por el bien del misterio (?)

No mucho que decir, así que disclaimer.

**Disclaimer: Homestuck ni los personajes usados aquí, todos los derechos para Hussie. Fic hecho sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

-Interesante – comento Dirk al ver el nuevo libreto y guion que le había proporcionado su buena amiga Roxy - ¿cómo puedes llegar a tener estas ideas, eh?

La rubia soltó una carcajada a la vez que recorría lentamente el escritorio, hasta llegar frente al hombre y sentarse con cautela sobre su regazo.

-La respuesta siempre es una buena copa de vino, Dirky – susurro junto a su oreja y con ligera duda, le mordió la misma, sin embargo, el rubio no se vio afectado por la acción y mantuvo la vista en las hojas que la chica le había dado

-Jake será el protagonista – dijo más para sí y la chica rodo los ojos con molestia

-Que sorpresa – bufo con sarcasmo a la par que se levantaba - ¿quién será la actriz?

El rubio lo medito por unos segundos, había trabajado con varias actrices a través de su carrera, pero para esta nueva entrega, ninguna actriz le parecía lo suficientemente buena.

-¿El fabuloso Dirk Strider no tiene una estrella? – se burlo caminando hacia el mini bar que el rubio tenía en su oficina y se sirvió una copa de ron

Dirk esbozo una media sonrisa a la par que recargaba su cabeza sobre su mano derecha, y esta sobre el escritorio de cristal que tenía.

-¿Acaso tú si la tienes?

Ahora fue el turno de la rubia para sonreír, pero ella con una gran y radiante sonrisa, se preparo para decir el nombre de su candidata.

-Claro que sí, tengo a quien necesitas.

-Eso ya lo veremos – musito, aceptando la copa que la rubia le ofrecía.

.

Había sido un día duro para Jane Crocker. Se dejo caer agotada sobre el sillón de segunda mano que tenía.

Musitaba un par de cosas, maldiciendo su suerte y a los consumidores que ya no le compraban.

Se sentó con pereza, acomodándose un par de mechones, y aprovechando, fijo su vista en el techo.

Arrugo el ceño al ver el estado en que se encontraba.

-Esto de los pasteles ya no me esta dejando – suspiro afligida, bajando la mirada y posándola ahora sobre la televisión que tenia en frente

La admiro por unos minutos, no estaba vieja, pero tampoco era tan reciente. Y de vez en cuando fallaba, volvió a suspirar, esta vez llevándose las manos a la cara, tratando de cubrir los sollozos que comenzaba a soltar.

Había conseguido el trabajo que siempre había querido: repostera. Y le había ido muy bien, por algo tenía su casa de dos pisos, bien acomodada y no tenía muchas deudas. Sólo cosas sencillas como el atraso con los servicios… pero nada que no pudiera solucionar.

Sin embargo, hace unos meses, el negocio de los postres decayó dramáticamente. Sólo sobreviviendo unas cuantas, entre ellas, la de Jane. Aun así, no era suficiente, ahora incluso ella, estaba casi llegando a la quiebra.

Sabía que necesitaba un nuevo empleo, pero el cariño que siempre le había tenido a la repostería le ganaba.

Además de que no sabía de qué otra cosa trabajar.

Un tono de llamada proveniente de su celular, la hizo salir de los pensamientos tan tristes que tenía.

Rebusco en su bolsa el objeto, tratando de controlar el llanto para que no fuera tan obvio cuando contestara.

Su sorpresa no se evito al ver quien era la persona que la llamaba. Se seco con cuidado las lágrimas, como si la persona tras la línea pudiera verla y con nerviosismo contesto.

-¿Bueno? – hablo aun con la voz entre cortada

_-¿Janey? ¿Estás bien? No te escuchas bien, paso algo ¿cierto?_ – esa voz era la de su inconfundible amiga Roxy, Jane sonrió alegre de escuchar a su amiga después de tiempo

-No pasa nada Roxy, sólo… tuve un mal día, es todo –

_-Bueno, chica, tú mal día terminó, porque te tengo una noticia que ¡va a encantarte!_ – Jane no necesitaba verla para saber que su rubia amiga estaba emocionada – _pero antes de nada, ¿tienes trabajo mañana? _

Jane se mantuvo en silencio un par de segundos, tenía y a la vez no tenía trabajo. Pero su negocio estaba prácticamente en quiebra, así que al carajo.

-No lo tengo Roxy, ¿por qué? – inquirió, poniéndose de pie y camino hasta las escaleras, las cuales subió para dirigirse a su habitación

_-No vas a creerlo Janey, o tal vez sí, como sea. – _Jane ya había llegado a su habitación y ahora se encontraba recostada en su cama – ¡_Dirk ya esta trabajando en su nueva película!_

La Crocker hizo memoria. Dirk Strider era algo así como el jefe de la rubia, era un director muy famoso. Aunque a Jane realmente no le interesaba.

-Oh, ¿en serio? – continuo hablando, ya que no quería sonar grosera diciéndole que no le importaba

_-Así es Janey y adivina._

-No tengo idea Roxy, ¿qué es?

_-¡Serás su nueva actriz estrella! _

Jane casi se queda sin celular de la sorpresa. Lucho un poco para impedir que se le cayera por completo el aparato y se puse de pie en un salto.

-¡¿Qué?! Quiero decir, ¿cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué yo? –balbuceaba la morena tratando de mantener la calma, no es que no le agradara la noticia, pero nunca antes había actuado en papeles secundarios, mucho menos en un protagónico como la "actriz estrella"

La de ojos azules pudo escuchar del otro lado una risa contenta de su amiga, intuyo que estaba bebiendo de nuevo, así que se enojo.

-¿Estás bebiendo? – inquirió ella y la contrario detuvo su risa

-_No, no, Janey, no estoy bebiendo… bueno, sí, ¡pero es para celebrar que mi mejor amiga será la estrella de la película! Y no Jake English _–se excuso, pero Jane logro ignorarlo al notar algo curioso en la frase de Roxy

-¿Cómo que yo seré la estrella? – su respuesta fue otra risa de la rubia

-_Jane, querida, ¡te explico mañana con más detalles! – _Exclamo a todo volumen y la morena tuvo que apartarse el teléfono unos centímetros para no dañar sus oídos - _¿sigues viviendo donde mismo? Pasaré a tu casa a las… 4, para llevarte con Dirk ¿sí? _

-Ah pero Roxy yo…

_-¡Sin peros señorita Crocker! Después de esto tu vida cambiara por completo, ¡te lo juro! Oh, haz una maleta de preferencia, no vaya a ser que nos vayamos mañana mismo. Ok, hasta mañana Janey linda - _ y colgó sin dejarle replicar algo más a la morena

La de ojos azules se dejo caer derrotada sobre su cama y aún con el celular en su mano derecha, dejo reposar el antebrazo sobre su frente y suspiro.

¿De verdad iba a actuar en una película?

.

Al día siguiente Jane no había ido a su negocio. Podía decir que no le importaba, pero le preocupaba bastante su pequeño local.

Giro la cabeza hacia la izquierda, donde tenía un reloj colgado en la pared y observo la hora que marcaba; 4:50 pm.

La Crocker dirigió su vista ahora hacia la puerta, esperando que en ese momento la Lalonde tocara el timbre histéricamente. Pero no lo hizo.

Cerró sus ojos y se recargo completamente en el sillón.

Ahora se arrepentía de no haber ido a la pastelería.

Comenzó a imaginar mil y un razones por las cuales su rubia amiga no había ido; desde que la chica había olvidado la dirección, hasta que Dirk había cambiado de parecer en tenerla a ella de estelar.

Poco a poco, se fue deprimiendo paulatinamente. Pensando que su único destino era hacer pasteles e incluso, fracasar en ello.

Un nuevo sonido de su celular la despertó y la hizo sobresaltarse, ya que no solo le tenía activada la melodía, sino también la vibración y eso la tomo por sorpresa.

Ver que en la pantalla aparecía un "Roxy" le hizo contestar de inmediato, ansiosa.

_-¡Janey! ¡Perdóname, pero me quede dormida! –_ trato de disculparse

-Roxy, son casi las 5 de la tarde, ¿cómo te quedaste dormida hasta esta hora?

-_¿Recuerdas que estaba bebiendo anoche? ¡Pues me pase de copas y termine con una resaca que apenas a las 4 y pico me desperté! – _Jane podía creerlo, se escuchaba el llanto de la rubia a través del teléfono y eso sólo significaba que su amiga estaba tan arrepentida que hasta estaba llorando

-Tranquila Roxy, no estoy molesta, todavía puedes venir a mi casa, no me molesta – trato de razonar con ella, porque sabía lo sensible que la Lalonde podía ser

-_Me encantaría, pero perdí mucho tiempo y ¡Dirk ya me pidió conocer a la estrella! ¡Ah, mi cabeza! – _La de ojos azules sonrió nerviosa con esa última exclamación – _Jane, he enviado un taxi para tu casa, espero que tuvieras esa maleta lista porque nos vamos_

-¿Qué? Roxy, espera, ¡no vayas a colgar! – Chillo la Crocker poniéndose de pie, pero al escuchar el pitido de que la otra había colgado, con su pie derecho golpeo el suelo en frustración - ¡¿Nunca puedes dejarme terminar de hablar?!

Justo en ese momento, el timbre de la puerta sonó, alertando a Jane de que el taxista había llegado. Corrió escaleras arriba para tomar la maleta y volvió a bajar, para ir a abrir la puerta.

En cuanto abrió la puerta pudo ver al taxista, Jane sonrió y salió de su casa, no sin mirar su hogar nostálgicamente. Ya que no sabía cuando regresaría o si es que acaso, regresaba.

Al subirse al taxi, el chofer le comento las indicaciones que la rubia le había dado y Jane estuvo de acuerdo con ellas.

.

Dirk miro con impaciencia su reloj de muñeca. Roxy nerviosa se mordía las uñas. Y Jake no dejaba de leer una revista.

-Llega tarde, Roxy – Dirk fue el primero en romper el silencio y ella rio nerviosa – se supone debías pasar por ella para que esto no pasara

-Sí alguien no hubiera adelantado la reunión porque tenía una cita con el protagonista, no estaría pasando esto – se quejo ella

-Camaradas, si se me permite dar mi humilde opinión… -comenzó Jake pero ninguno de los rubios le presto atención cuando la Crocker finalmente había llegado

Lalonde fue la primera en levantarse y acercarse a ella.

-Janey, ¿qué te tomo tanto? – reclamo guiándola hasta la mesa del restauran donde se encontraban

-Lo siento, el taxista se perdió

-Ow ese imbécil – murmuro molesta – creí que había pedido al mejor taxista, pero me equivoque… como sea, ¡te presento a Jake English y a Dirk Strider! – señalo a ambos chicos y cada uno se presento a su manera

Jake se puso de pie y la saludo con cortesía; inclinándose y besándole el dorso de la mano. Esto la hizo ruborizarse un poco. Dirk rodo los ojos tras sus gafas negras y picudas, la actitud de su novio a veces era molesta.

Dirk solo hizo un movimiento con la mano para saludar a la Crocker. Jane se sintió algo ofendida por eso, pero decidió ignorarlo.

Se sentó al lado de Roxy y en frente de ambos chicos.

-Bien, Jane, creo que sabes porqué estas aquí – inicio Dirk a lo que ella asintió – no te conozco pero Roxy confía en ti y yo confío en ella, así que espero que demuestres de lo que eres capaz en esto

-Seré mejor de lo que esperas – afirmo ella con una sonrisa, lo que provoco, que el mismísimo Dirk Strider, también esbozara una sonrisa

-Lo estaré esperando – comento, entregándole un contrato y un bolígrafo – firma aquí

Jane se tomo su tiempo para leer el contrato. Necesitaba saber en que se estaba metiendo y por suerte, dicho documento no parecía tener contras. Ni cosas entre líneas, así que firmo y se lo regreso al rubio.

-Muy bien, estas dentro – afirmo, guardando el contrato dentro de un folder que guardo entre su saco

El resto de la tarde consistió en informarle a Jane como estaría el asunto de la película y por supuesto, bebiendo (principalmente Roxy).

La morena recordó lo que le había dicho su rubia amiga "_Esta película cambiara tu vida" _y en ese entonces, no sabía cuanta razón tenía.

* * *

Well así concluye el primer capitulo, no sé cuando tendré el próximo, pero un review podría hacer que este más rápido :33

Nos vemos~


	2. Chapter 2

Largo tiempo sin subir algo, pero la escuela y problemas familiares me tienen toda asd. Sí, así. (?)

* * *

Ese mismo día, al terminar la comida partieron hacia Hollywood. Desde el gran restauran habían ido al aeropuerto en una lujosa limosina. Y desde el aeropuerto, los cuatro se trasladaron en un avión privado sólo para ellos.

Decir que Jane estaba impresionada con todo ello era poco. Sobre todo porque nunca creyó que ella también viajaría de esa manera tan lujosa y junto a ellos.

Durante el vuelo descubrió que había sido una de las peticiones de la rubia con Dirk. Se lo agradecía realmente, era un tanto relajante viajar así.

Pero ver a Roxy estar en el mini bar tomando copa tras copa no lo era tanto.

Jake fue el único en notar su incomodidad, por lo que se le acerco en medio del vuelo.

-¿Me permitiría sentarme junto a usted, joven dama? – le pregunto cortésmente, dejando en shock un poco a la morena, que asintió lentamente – espero que el vuelo esté siendo motivo para regocijarse

-Ha sido agradable – empezó la Crocker, mirándolo y luego volteo alrededor - ¿siempre viajan con tantos lujos?

-Oh no, para nada. Me atrevo a decir que Dirk esta siendo modesto con el viaje, es mucho menos ostentoso que otras ocasiones

Jane no evito abrir ligeramente la boca con sorpresa. ¡Si esto estaba por sobre la clase alta de un avión común! ¿Cuál podría ser el nivel de excentricidad en que ambos, no, los tres llegaban a viajar? Sin duda, la gente rica siempre era presuntuosa.

Jake miro por sobre el hombro de la de ojos azules y observo por la ventanilla. Mirando las nubes y la civilización que yacía por debajo.

-¿No cree que la vista es maravillosa? – inquirió el chico sin dejar de ver por el vidrio, siempre impresionado por lo que podías llegar a ver desde esa altura

La Crocker dirigió su vista hacia donde el de ojos verdes la tenía y no evito soltar una pequeña expresión de sorpresa al ver que tan alto se encontraban. Pero era cierto, la vista desde allí era preciosa.

En el mini bar, ambos rubios estaban tomando desde hace un buen rato.

-No recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que te embriagaste conmigo – comentó la rubia al terminar su sexta copa

-No me estoy embriagando contigo. Resisto más alcohol que esto – le recalco, él yendo ya en la séptima bebida

-No sabía que los celos te hacían beber, Dirk – dijo juguetonamente dándole otro sorbo a su Martini

-No estoy celoso –negó, evadiendo los rosas ojos de la rubia, quien soltó una risotada

-Ni siquiera yo me pongo así cuando te besas con Jake en frente mío, es más que obvio que tienes celos de Jane – siguió molestándole la Lalonde – lo cual no es raro, porque Janey es hermosa y es probable que Jakey se enamore de ella por eso

-Estás ebria Lalonde, deja de decir tonterías – se quejo el rubio, comenzando a molestarse

-Oh vamos Dirky, querido, que Jake sea tu novio no quiere decir que no pueda llegar a enamorarse de alguien más y-Wow, supongo que si ahora me miras sin tus gafas creo que debo callarme ¿no? – Suspiro dándole un duro y largo trago a su bebida, para después servirse otra

Dirk tuvo suficiente de la rubia. Poniéndose de pie y yendo hacia donde ambos morenos yacían platicando amenamente.

-Vamos Jake – le dijo con tono irritado

La morena de ojos azules miro confundida a Dirk y luego a Jake.

-Ya voy – exhalo el moreno sonriéndole a la Crocker – ya que vamos a actuar ambos en la nueva filmación, espero y deseo que nos llevemos bien señorita. Pero ahora debo retirarme, volveremos a hablar en otra ocasión – se despidió y acto seguido se fue tras el rubio

Jane suspiro anhelando por esa próxima vez en que pudiera platicar con el chico de ojos verdes.

-Ni lo pienses Janey – la sorprendió la rubia, quien traía otra copa de Martini en la mano derecha y la extendió hacia la Crocker – Jake English es propiedad de Dirk Strider

La Crocker la miro estupefacta aceptando la bebida que le ofrecían, esperen _¿Qué?_

-Oh sí, linda. Dirk y Jake son gays y pareja, no lo esperabas ¿cierto? –le informo sentándose donde anteriormente se encontraba Jake y le dio un ligero sorbo a su preciado alcohol – además Dirk es demasiado celoso cuando se trata de Jake y no dudará en sacarte de la película si te le acercas de más

-Oh vamos, tienes que estar bromeando Ro-Lal – la morena estaba en negación, Roxy no podía estarle diciendo la verdad

-Puedes creerme a mi o desilusionarte luego – le resto importancia encogiéndose de hombros, su amiga le dio un sorbo a su bebida mientras tanto – aunque he de admitir que Dirk se ve más sexy que de costumbre cuando esta celoso

Jane sonrió divertida por eso. Parecía que ambas estaban en la misma situación, enamoradas de uno de sus compañeros y ambos eran pareja.

-Era demasiado bueno para ser cierto – suspiro Jane, volviendo a asomarse por la ventanilla

-Vamos Janey, no te desesperes, después de esta película tendrás fans a montones y muchos mejores que English – le animo, abrazándola y la morena correspondió

Sí... debía tener esa idea en mente. _Tendría a alguien mejor que a Jake English._

-o-o-o-o-o-

Mientras tanto, ambos hombres se habían ido a la parte delantera del avión. Donde estaban un par de camas por si alguno quería dormir durante el viaje.

-¿Sucede algo, Dirk? ¿Puedo saber qué es lo que te ha irritado tanto de repente? –inquirió Jake, preocupado por la actitud que tomaba su novio

El Strider se le queda viendo con expresión estoica, cruza los brazos y nota como el moreno empieza a ponerse nervioso.

-De verdad que no entiendo que es lo que ha comenzado a inquietarte de repente, Dirk, no ha ocurrido nada malo – comienza a hablar, sentándose en una de las camas y se revuelve sus negros cabellos con la mano izquierda – estaba conversando estupendamente con nuestra nueva camarada, cuando me exiges que venga a acompañarte para que no me expliques nada y sólo me observes

El rubio resopla al escuchar "la nueva camarada". Obviamente refiriéndose a Jane. De alguna forma sentía que su relación con Jake estaba en peligro con ella cerca.

Pero no iba a admitir que tenía celos, no, claro que no. Un Strider nunca admite celos.

Aunque, escuchar al English seguir hablando y tratando de encontrarle respuesta a su reciente comportamiento es adorable. Así que decide acercarse bastante a él.

-Ya vamos a empezar una nueva grabación, ¡que es fantástica por cierto! La señorita Lalonde tiene una estupenda mano para los guiones. Estoy simplemente excitado por iniciar cuanto antes posible, y… ¿Dirk? – se corta al ver al rubio acercándose peligrosamente a su persona

-Con que excitado ¿eh? – inquiere antes de iniciar un beso, que si bien el moreno no corresponde al inicio, lentamente se deja llevar a la vez que el Strider lo inclina y recuesta en la cama con cuidado.

Sin embargo, por más cuidadoso que sea el rubio al recostarlo, sabe que no lo será tanto en lo siguiente y probablemente no se pueda sentar bien mañana.

Oh cielos. Sólo espera que Roxy sea capaz de distraer a Jane y no los escuchen mientras lo hacen.

-o-o-o-o-o-

El avión o más bien, el jet privado. Finalmente aterriza en Hollywood, en un aeropuerto reservado única y específicamente para el señor Strider.

Las primeras en bajar son una cansada Jane y una Roxy con resaca. Jane jura no volver a subir un avión, mientras Roxy agradece a todo lo que pueda agradecer que sea de noche y no haya tantas luces.

-¿Strider y English no van a bajar con nosotras? – pregunta Jane ayudando a Roxy a caminar

-No creo, probablemente no bajen hasta dentro de un buen rato. Se nota que se divirtieron después de encerrarse – le informa la rubia

La Crocker al inicio no le entiende, pero luego su rostro se tiñe de rojo al recordar los gemidos que escucharon después de que el Strider se llevará a su compañero actor.

-Oh cielos, no me siento capaz de verlos a los ojos – opina, a lo que la Lalonde suelta una carcajada, que termina en un quejido

-No te preocupes Janey, seguramente Jake esta más avergonzado que tú –tranquiliza a lo que la morena le sonríe – ahora vamos al taxi, sólo quiero dormir

-Tú nunca aprendes – dice divertida, aunque recuerda algo – ¿y nuestras maletas?

-Dirk ya mando a alguien para que las lleven al estudio – informa

Ambas caminan con calma hacia el estacionamiento, no hablan por el bien de Roxy y suben a un taxi específico para ellas.

El camino es largo. Durante éste: Roxy se mantiene con los ojos cerrados y trata de dormir; mientras que Jane observa curiosa y emocionada por el cristal todo lo que hay a su paso.

Edificios, estudios de grabación enormes. Principalmente escenografía. Jane alcanza a ver a varios actores reconocidos y no evita exclamar con sorpresa de vez en cuando. A lo que Roxy le responde con un gruñido para que se calle.

Finalmente llegan al estudio propio del Strider y el taxi las deja allí.

-Todo a cuenta de Dirk – Roxy le guiña el ojo al chofer al bajar del vehículo, éste sólo sonríe y vuelve a arrancar.

La Crocker se mantiene asombrada al ver lo enorme y elevado que es el lugar.

-Adelante, Janey – le habla Roxy y ella le sigue

Pasan por una clase de casetita, donde hay un hombre que vigila quien entra y quien sale. Al ver a Roxy le sonríe coquetamente y la rubia le guiña el ojo a respuesta.

Pero al ver a Jane se para y le evita el avance.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? – interroga con clara molestia en su voz, Roxy vuelve rápidamente, casi olvida a su amiga

-Viene conmigo, viene conmigo. ¡Es nuestra nueva estrella! – Expresa levantando los brazos, dando énfasis al "estrella" – si Dirk se entera que por poco no la dejas pasar, se va a enojar – chantajea y el guardia suda frío, le permite el paso a la morena y ambas chicas continúan caminando

-Uh Roxy – le llama Jane y ella gira la cabeza un poco, demostrándole que tiene su atención - ¿no deberíamos ir al hotel primero?

-No Janey, no, iremos a los camerinos – le explica y la Lalonde parece emocionada por ello

-¿A los camerinos? Pero ya es tarde y acabamos de llegar del vuelo y

-Janey, Janey – Roxy se detiene y da media vuelta, quedando justo en frente de la Crocker, deteniéndole el paso – un camerino marca Strider significa que tendrás tu propio cuarto de hotel… ¡en el estudio! – Informa y ríe al ver la cara sin entender de su amiga – ya lo verás

Jane no esta tan convencida, pero confía plenamente en la rubia. Así que la sigue hasta que entran finalmente al edificio.

No hay nadie aún, la morena piensa que es porque es de noche, así que le resta importancia. Mientras avanzan, puede notar como hay escenografía y objetos de películas pasadas que ha protagonizado el moreno de ojos verdes.

De repente empieza a sentirse incomoda en ese lugar, bajando la velocidad de sus pasos y quedando cada vez más atrás de a donde Roxy la dirige.

Aunque la rubia tiene una resaca del demonio y solo quiere dormir, puede notar como su amiga parece desanimarse y regresa sobre sus pasos para acercarse a ella.

-¿Jane? –Le llama, viendo como ella se abraza y mantiene la cabeza gacha - ¿Estás bien?

La Crocker niega violentamente con la cabeza, preocupando más a Roxy.

-… ¿sucede algo?

Esta vez su respuesta es un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza.

Roxy esta a punto de preguntarle algo más, cuando en eso aparecen Dirk y Jake.

-¿Aún están aquí? Pensé que ya la habrías llevado a su camerino. – Dirk dice enarcando una ceja y molestando a la rubia

-Estaba a punto de hacer eso – informa tomando a la Crocker de la mano y la arrastra con ella – vámonos Janey

La morena solo se deja arrastrar hacia el dichoso camerino.

* * *

Siento que los capítulos son cortos ;v; pero bueno, ¿DirkJake? ¿RoxyJane? ¿Quien sabe? se los dejo a su decisión ;33 ¡Porque estoy aún no acaba! En el próximo iniciamos la grabación y pasarán muchas cosas sobre esta, sólo espero que alguien lo lea y no quedarme escribiendo como pendeja ;v;

Bueh, ya saben, los reviews son galletas para el alma y yo espero recibir aunque sea uno uvu


End file.
